


Wash and Dry

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Ginny and Hermione bond over chores.





	Wash and Dry

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I neither own 'Harry Potter' nor am I profiting off this.

Everyone scatters after breakfast. The house quiets, but never goes completely silent. Ginny is unbothered by the odd explosion, excited outburst from her father or shriek from her mother. 

Hermione squares her shoulders, bracing for a surprise attack from the twins, though Ginny waves the idea off with the flick of a washcloth. 

"Mum will threaten them with Howlers if they get out of hand," her smile is nearly a smirk. "Besides, they always disappear when chores come up." 

"Is there anything I can do to help?" 

She twists around, careful not to slosh soap bubbles onto the floor. A washcloth sits across her arm, soaking her nightgown. 

"Mum says asking guests to help with chores is rude."

"Offering is not asking," she pulls the washcloth from her arm. "I'll do the drying."


End file.
